No More Drama
by Lina Hino
Summary: During a battle a certain sailor senshi looses the one she loves.....or is she wrong? PG for slight langaug and mild violence


No more drama  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
  
Short Story  
  
She looked out the window with uncried tears in her dark eyes as she remembered every moment during the fight that took her lover's live.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She stood in front of the yoma that was the strongest she and her friends have ever fought. They were the Doom and Gloom girls. He held his gatana while protecting her. "You don't have to do this Wufei I can take care of myself." She said to her lover. "I don't want to loose the only onna I've truly cared for so I'm protecting you." Her stubborn lover said. "Wufei please stop you will get killed." She said while tears formed in her eyes as he took awful beatings from the leader of the Doom and Gloom girls.  
  
"Leave him alone!" She screamed and tossed a fireball at the girl. "Pathetic sailor scout." The girl said holding her hand out in her direction. She closed her eyes ready for death to come but then felt an energy sourse and opened her eyes and saw the woman was gone. "Where did she go?" She asked looking around. "Right behind you." The girl said. She turned around quickly and attacked. A red light came from under her not knowing it. "REI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Wufei yelled pushing her out of the way as vines shot out of the ground wrapping Wufei in their deadly grip. "WUFEI!" Rei screamed.  
  
The leader of the Doom and Gloom girls laughed evilly while the vines cut into Wufei's chest and then releasing him making him bleed severely. Rei ran up to him and held him in her arms while blood seeped into her sailor fuku. Wufei coughed blood up and looked at his beloved with a weak smile. Rei started to cry. He wiped a tear away from her eye and said..."Don't cry you look too beautiful to cry." Rei couldn't stop. Wufei moved some of her hair away from her face and saw tears falling freely cursing her facial features with sarrow. He kissed her one last time. "I love you Rei that's why I did that." Wufei said. He was caressing her moist cheek when his hand fell and his body limped in her arms.  
  
Rei's breath caught up in her throat like time was going in slow motion. "Wufei.....Wufei wake up.....please wake up!" She said in a weak whisper while her voice broke. "Wufei wake up!" She said in a firmer but yet more sad voice. Wufei's bloody body made no responce of life. "No wufei no wake up now damn it." Rei cried while shaking him. He was dead and nothing could bring him back. "no....no ...NO!" Rei screamed but not being able to scream from her sarrow taking her over only a slight yelp came from her lips.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Rei cried again while hugging her pillow tightly. "Why wufei.....why did you want to protect me so badly I know you love me but why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper. The radio was on playing Mary J. Blige's 'No More Drama.' Rei just hled onto her pillow tighter while all the words came out of the radio matching everything that happened.  
  
Serena and Ami were in the other room talking about the battle not knowing what Rei was planning to do. Rei found a double bladed daggar and took it in her hands. She cut the palm of her hand watching the blood ooz out of the cut. Ami then suggested to check on rei. Rei then took the daggar and turned it and pointed it to her chest where her broken heart was. Ami and serena walked in a bit too late and watched in horror as their friend stabbed herself with her own daggar.  
  
"REI!" The two screamed. Rei's body fell forward. Serena paniced and screamed. Ami turned Rei's body over and saw the daggar in her chest pretty deep. "We got to get her to the hospital!" Ami shouted while keeping the daggar inside the wound knowing if it was pulled out it would be fatal and end Rei's life. Rei smiled with satisfaction as her blood slowly poured. "Why did you do this Rei?!" serena screamed. Rei didn't answer she just felt full of life as she was slowly slipping into unconciousness.  
  
Ami and serena got her to a hospital quickly and saw was sent into surgery as soon as Ami told them she stabbed herself with a daggar. After an hour the doctor came out with a sad expression on his face. "What happened docotr?" serena asked super concerned. "You said she tried to commit suicide right?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Ami replied. "Well she is fine but she's in I.C.U...I don't know why a lady like her would do that." the doctor said while leaving the room. Ami and Serena went to her room and saw her asleep with tears streaming out of her eyes. Her face now pale from loss of blood and from crying.  
  
Rei woke up and then asked Serena and Ami..."Why didn't you let me die?" the two were shocked. "We are your firends that is why!" serena yelled in anger. Ami noticed that the glow of happiness was no where to be found on the 15 year old senshi of fire's face she lost everything dear to her. After a few days Rei was released and was watched closely. One day she was walking down the sidewalk when a tall black haired guy passed by her. seh just was minding her business and was crying silently still until a voice rung from beside here. "You look too damn good to cry you know?" The voice asked. "Just please leave me alone I am grieving for a loved one." Rei said while walking farther into the raining day.  
  
"and who would that be?" the voice asked. "A guy I loved very much." rei said and then walked away while thinking when she woulod ever see Wufei ever again. "My yoshii......." The guy trailed looking atthe raven haired Mars Princess walking to the park to cry more.  
  
~Translations~  
  
Yoshii: beloved  
  
Fuku: uniform  
  
What do you think? Sad? I hope you liked it.......if you want to know what happens next I might make a sequal. It dependss on you the readers..................SO IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL I WOLDN'T MIND MAKING ONE AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW PLENTLY TO ENCOURAGE ME TO MAKE IT! Until then......PEACE! Lina Hino  
  
If you wanna e-mail me e-mail me at tmullholla@sailormoon.com  
  
I was crying all the way through this story....... 0n0.......... 


End file.
